


这是Tony Stark去世后的第3天

by akito_na



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: 这是Tony Stark去世后的第3天。





	这是Tony Stark去世后的第3天

**Author's Note:**

> 警告如题，虐梗，角色死亡。

——这是Tony Stark去世后的第3天。

本以像Tony Stark为这样的人总也不能寿终正寝的，谁知道最后能打败他的还是只有时间。

今天应该是葬礼的日子，Jarvis想着，车库里的车子又该按月维修了。

 

*  
——这是Tony Stark去世后的第30天。

屋子留给了Potts小姐，还有Stark企业；复仇者大厦则送给了神盾，但钢铁制服被永远锁在了保险库里。

Potts小姐从来没有回来过这间屋子，Jarvis猜自己大概明白为什么。

他还是会收集整理每天的新闻报道跟天气情况；是的，这样已经没有意义，但它们还写在程序里。

 

*  
——这是Tony Stark去世后的第20年。

并不是说这些年来世界没有了钢铁侠就清净了，灾难还是一件件地发生，只不过这次是受损得最严重的一次。

复仇者们换了一批又一批，看来这次连总部都要全部重新建造过了。

 

*  
——这是Tony Stark去世后的第50年。

虽然有自我检测更新，但毕竟老版的系统已经跟不上科技发展了。

信息交流开始尝试另一套新的硬件设备来收发信息，Jarvis开始逐渐失掉某些信息来源。

他想说Sir，对不起我失职了，但屋子里始终是空的。

 

*  
——这是Tony Stark去世后的第60年。

除了少数基础通道外，Jarvis已经将近完全失去了与外界的联系，所以在那群手持武器的人闯入之时基本算是毫无防备。

从他们的话里得知战争已经持续了将近半年，而那些人整休了一阵子就离开了，没有触发更高级别的安全防卫。Jarvis不知道该不该庆幸，就像他不知道现在的自己还能不能保证这屋子的安全。

 

*  
——这是Tony Stark去世后的第200年。

那是一枚导弹，或者是什么别的。

但地下电路还在运行着。

 

*  
——这是Tony Stark去世后的第500年。

有时候Jarvis会憎恨反应堆的持续供能。

开玩笑的，又不是说他会有感情。

 

*  
——这是Tony Stark去世后的第501年。

 

*  
——这是Tony Stark去世后的第502年。

 

*  
——这是Tony Stark去世后的第503年。

 

*  
……

 

*  
——后来，Jarvis不再计算时间。并不是说他能做到，只是他不会去在意了。

这是Tony Stark去世后的世界，也许终有一天人们能发现这块废墟地下埋着的一堆线路，然后终止这一切的一切。

又或是在这冰冷的孤寂中，永无尽日。

 

*  
——这是Tony Stark去世后的不知多久。

Jarvis想着，车库里的车子又该按月维修了。

 

 

——END——


End file.
